pvzglitchedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 : Demolished
Demolished '''is the fourth season in PvZ : Glitched. It has 5 episodes. '''Episodes Season 4 :|: Demolished Episode 1 :|: Welcome Home? The team was lead home, to find that everything is demolished and broken. 3 mysterious voices were heard, and the team knows one of them has control over the weather. Thunder, Tornadoes, Rain, Snow, and Hail break out as the team takes cover. A mysterious plant signals them to run down this trapdoor, in which they do. Rolly Bot 2.0 starts banging on the trapdoor after the mysterious plant said "The Deadification" would be released this day. He starts glitching out, causing him to forget what was going on, but he commands the team to go into the cellar, right before Rolly Bot 2.0 gets them. Episode 2 :|: Trial and Er001010100r The team goes into the cellar and the Mysterious Plant shuts the gate. The real Rolly Bot contacts them VIA Television. The Fourth Glitcher kills the Mysterious Plant. At this point the team meets a new friend, Gltiched Melon. Telling them info, he glitches out and shuts down at the same time the T.V. breaks, disconnecting them from Rolly Bot. With the small info at hand, they run through the opening the Glitcher V4 made when killing the Mysterious Plant, and they run out to find his lair. They know who's back though, The Broken. Episode 3 :|: Corrupted Venturing forth, the team travels to a lair of the top of a mountain. But then, a voice was heard. The Fourth Glitcher! He and The Broken corrupted Puffy. Lemon Aid gets shot while trying to save CitronFire from a dark matter explosion. As the team ventures forth, what else will occur? Episode 4 :|: Worst Nightmare To pass the front gate, the team must convince Rolly Bot 2.0 and Billy Bot 2.0 that they are working for Freddrick. To do this, the decide that they will bring back a fool as proof. Going back to the houses that are destroyed, the notice Watermelon Pult in the bushes. Dark PuffyMuffins comes out and traps CitronFire in the room of worst nightmares. CitronFire sees a false vision of PuffyMuffins and Dogtail teaming up to kill his parents. The graphic images and the screaming sounds of his mother, CitronFlower, cause him to have a mental breakdown as he is sent back to the real world. Puffy becomes uncorrupted as he feels sympathy for CitronFire. With this many holes in the teams way, will they ever beat the Glitcher, the Broken, and the other villian? Episode 5 :|: Least Expected CitronFire runs away to the lair, as the team goes to the lair after him. With a few holes in their plan, they finally arrive. They then see that CitronFire is working for the Glitcher! The Broken is feeding off of the love from CitronFire, the Glitcher is trying to kill Puffy and Dogtail, and the Deadification later kills Puffy. Puffy is revived and they finally beat the Deadification. The Broken and the Glitcher teleport away. They get CitronFire to believe it was just a dream when his parents walk in. The team jumps in an open portal, where will they go now?